


It's Just A Lap Dance

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fingering, First time anal, Lap Dances, M/M, hot blowies, what happens on the game couch stays on the game couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: It's just a lap dance. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	It's Just A Lap Dance

Dan switched off the recording. They had been going for hours and his sides burned. His cheeks were sore from laughing so hard. Everyone else had left hours ago. The studio seemed empty and cavernous.

"I was going to hit up some snacks. Did you want anything?" Dan asked. Arin stretched and smirked.

"I think you're a snack. Especially with those hips of yours." Arin's side-eyed hungry look made Dan's heart skip a beat. They wandered through the empty studio and grabbed some stuff to munch on. Arin was refilling his water bottle when he heard some more 80's rock blaring low from the speakers in the other room. He peeked his head out to see Dan spinning a black folding chair in his grip, swiveling his hips to the music again. It was getting harder for Arin to deny his feelings towards the lanky beautiful singer.

"Hey Dan?"

"Hmm?" Came the nearly yelled reply over the music.

"Have you ever been to a strip club?"

"What kind of question is that?" Arin could hear the blush in Dan's voice.

"Have you ever had a lap dance?" Arin finished filling his water bottle and joined the singer in the other room. Dan was walking around the chair and running his hands seductively over the back.

"Have you ever given a lap dance?"

"Does it look like I have?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" Arin questioned.

"Always. You know I love your brutal honesty." Dan was smiling but he still toyed with spinning the chair.

"I think you're making me hard with all of this teasing. And I think that you would make a killing lap dancing."

"Oh really?" Dan pushed a chunk of hair out of his face and gave Arin the most soul-crushingly come-hither look.

"Did you want to come over here and see how right you are?" Dan's face melted into a silly grin but he patted the seat of the chair and stripped off his hoodie. Arin was really in the hot seat now. He could feel a damp patch forming on the front of his boxers. Did he just question his way into getting a lap dance from his best friend?

The song changed to something sultry and driving. Dan's back was to Arin and he was moving his hips like it was his profession. Arin couldn't tear his eyes away from the singer. Dan leaned from his waist and dragged his hands up his thighs, pushing one hip out as he turned and sauntered up to the chair, walking around it. His hands slid across the back, running over Arin's tense shoulders.

The gamer didn't know what expression he should have. He just hoped that Dan didn't notice that he was half-mast and practically creaming his jeans already. Dan's thin fingers slid down Arin's chest as he walked to the front, putting his hands on Arin's thighs and leaning down, their faces practically touching while Dan body rolled back to a standing position.

He turned his back again and moved to the music, arching his back, grinding his hips inches away from Arin's thigh. The gamer swallowed hard. He was having second and third thoughts. This was amazing and terrifying. It forced him to consider all of his pent up feelings towards the singer. And he realized that almost all of them were very, very dirty.

Dan held the back of the chair and pushed one of his knees between Arin's, doing another seductive body roll. He sat in Arin's lap and leaned back. Unfortunately the chair wasn't meant for quite so much exertion and they toppled over to the floor in half-nervous giggles. The music switched off and Dan could feel a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Dan chuckled.

"I guess so." Arin agreed.

"So, how did I do? Well enough to pay my way through college?"

"I would go broke for you, baby." Arin smirked. Dan's breathy laugh faded as he caught Arin's gaze. There was a moment of silence for their past uncomplicated friendship and then Arin leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's. The singer instinctively closed his eyes and kissed Arin back.

"Do you want to do it?" Arin's mouth was fast and seductive, leaving his brain at the starting line.

"Here in the studio, or here on the floor?" Dan smirked and shrugged.

"Both?" Arin suggested. He sat up on his knees and flinched, realizing that not only was he straddling Dan's hips, they were both rock hard and grinding your junk against someone else felt amazing.

"I don't know, Arin, aren't you concerned we'll make a mess?" Dan, always the clean freak. Arin nearly slapped his forehead.

"It's linoleum, dude, it'll be fine."

"You don't want to go somewhere more...comfortable?" Dan squirmed to accentuate the discomfort of the floor.

"Only if you want to, baby. I'm fine ravishing you right here..." Arin leaned down and kissed the side of Dan's neck. The singer nearly purred, pulling Arin closer, pushing his hips up wantonly. Arin jerked in his jeans and realized that they were getting uncomfortably tight.

"I'll let you pick the place, princess." Arin stood up and offered Dan his hand. The singer took it like royalty and rose to his feet gracefully. Dan was wracking his brain. Where in the studio was most comfortable? The couch in the break room? Then that would at least have a sexy memory attached to it besides just the gross ones of food scraps and vomit. Anywhere he picked would be forever altered by this experience. He wanted to make sure it was special.

Dan led Arin back to the game room and switched on the lights. It smelled like stale air and sweat from their previous recording sessions. He cracked a window and turned to Arin who was still standing in the doorway.

"What?" Dan could feel Arin's eyes roaming hungrily.

"You're just so perfect. I can't believe I get to do something like this with you." Dan smirked and reclined on the couch.

"Did you want to come over here and ravish me like you mean it?" Dan kicked off his shoes and shot Arin the most come-hither look he could.

"I always mean it." Arin replied.

"Even though this is the first time?"

"I have to start somewhere, right?" Arin stripped those ripped jeans off of Dan's surprisingly strong thighs and tossed them to the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head and Dan's followed suit. Once they were sufficiently naked Dan began to get a little self-conscious. Arin kissed a pale thigh and uncovered Dan's straining erection, cradling his hands in gentle fingers.

"Have you ever done it with a guy before?" Dan shook his head, those twisty chocolate curls bouncing against his pale shoulders. Arin smiled.

"It's just like with a girl, except all of the pleasure is focused on you."

"Like getting a hot blowie?" Dan's shy smile made Arin's heart flutter like a caged bird.

"So much better. Can I show you?" Arin's sure voice made Dan relax a little as the singer nodded.

"Yeah." Dan reclined against the cushions and Arin nestled between his thighs, nuzzling that smooth, dripping prize between the singer's legs.

"Nnngh! Aahhhh! Fuck!!" Dan's sultry voice echoed off of the game room walls as he buried his fingers in Arin's hair, head thrown back in pleasure. Arin was lapping at the strong vein on the underside and squeezing Dan's balls in gentle teasing fingers.

"Ohh, fuck me..." Dan was panting, a sigh of pleasure painting his lips like the kiss of death. He never knew that a blowjob could be so mind-blowing. All of the girls that he had been with were just interested in getting him off. Arin was actually spending some time down there, trying new techniques, twisting his mouth around Dan's throbbing erection like the singer was made of hard candy. It was making Dan's head spin.

"You're doing so well for me, baby." Arin finally lifted his head from between Dan's quivering thighs. Dan had come to the edge so many times he wasn't sure anymore if he just lived in that state of perpetual pleasure.

"Are you ready for stage two?" Arin scissored his fingers and Dan's face flushed.

"There's more than one stage?" Dan was still trying to process the last ten minutes of toe-curling pleasure. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Here, let me show you." Arin produced a bottle of oil from somewhere and slicked up his fingers. Dan let his legs be slid apart and felt Arin's slick fingers sliding against his ass crack.

"It feels so slippery." He remarked childishly, shivering as Arin circled his entrance with one firm finger.

"It usually feels really good, but since it's your first time, I want to be extra careful."

"That's appreciated." Dan's face was a rosy pink.

"Can I put one finger in?" Arin pressed gently against the singer's entrance as Dan nodded. Dan bit his lip in concentration as he felt his body invaded by Arin's slick digit.

"You tell me if anything hurts or is uncomfortable, alright? I don't want to hurt my princess."

"It definitely feels a little weird." Dan clenched his muscles against the intrusion and Arin's finger was nearly forced out.

"You're so tight, babydoll. I'm going to love sticking my dick into your tight hole."

"Arin, don't be dirty." The gamer twisted his finger a little and an uncontrollable sound flew past Dan's lips. He covered his mouth.

"Now who's the dirty one?" Arin chuckled, curling his finger inside, eliciting another whimper of pleasure.

"Can I add another, princess?" Dan bit his lip with a nod and Arin gently and slowly added a second finger. Dan pushed his knees towards his chest, feeling the electric pleasure rocket up his spine. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when they actually started having sex. All of this felt so incredible already.

God, Dan was like an angel. His beautiful face and those sultry sounds that zinged in the air between them. Arin was having a hard time not blowing his load all over the cushions with every sultry whimper that the singer made. After long agonizing minutes of finding every pressure point that made Dan shiver like a live wire, Arin pulled his fingers free.

"Do you think you're ready for the next thing, Dan?"

"I suppose?" Dan had no idea what else there could be besides Arin shoving that hot piece inside of him. Arin smirked and produced a heavy metal object from his bag. It was pear-shaped and looked heavy. There was a large jewel on the end.

"Where did you get that?" Dan questioned, eyes huge.

"I got it for my birthday. This is the first time I'm using it."

"What is it?" Dan thought he knew, but a secret dirty part of him wanted to hear Arin say it.

"It's a butt plug." Arin said more matter-of-factly than Dan had hoped. He slicked it up and spread his knees, balancing on the cushions.

"Actually, why don't you do the honors."

"Uh...Okay..." Dan held the base of the plug between his fingers. It was heavier than he had thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Arin guided his hands between his legs and helped push the plug into his ass. His muscles stretched to admit the toy and he groaned like a horny animal, feeling the cool slick metal slide inside. His body swallowed it up and he shuddered with pleasure. Dan didn't know that just having something inside could feel so good, but Arin was practically drooling from the sensations. He had to remember that for next time. Woah! Next time. What was he thinking? Not that he wouldn't be willing to try something like this again if he enjoyed it, but let's not jump to conclusions.

Arin seemed to finally get a hold of himself and loomed over Dan, kissing him gently, their cocks rubbing together enticingly.

"Are you ready for the final stage, Daniel?" Arin only used his full name under very special circumstances. It sent a thrill through Dan's whole body every time. This was one of those times, no exceptions. Dan nodded and tried to relax while Arin slicked up his cock, pressing the blunt head against Dan's backside.

"I'll go slow, you just tell me if it's too much." Dan bit his lip, trying his best to not flinch as Arin pushed in slowly. Dan could feel every agonizing inch as Arin's thick cock opened him up like he was a Christmas present. Arin was true to his word and went as slowly as he could, but Dan was losing it fast.

"Mmm...Arin, more..." A stifled moan split the tense silence and Arin glanced down to see Dan gripping the couch in bone-white fingers, pleasure smeared across his face. Just like that wild hair, draped over the cushions like they were in a love-hotel. Arin pushed in further, slowly, their hips finally connecting. He was balls deep and Dan was panting raggedly.

"You're beautiful like this, princess."

"Mmm..." Dan looked so satisfied. He was practically glowing with pleasure.

"Can I move a little?"

"Ohhh yeah..." Dan bit his lip and shuddered as Arin pulled out and pushed back in smoothly, making Dan's toes curl.

"Fuck...You're so tight for me baby." Arin felt the plug shift inside of him and he groaned, pushing deep into Dan's body, hearing a rumbling purr from the gorgeous singer below him. Dan's thighs were tense in Arin's fingers, his muscles twitching greedily as Arin shoved in harder, making them both moan.

"Ahhh, Arin....please..." Dan's voice was a tangle of promises. His fingers were scrambling for purchase against Arin's toned arms, scraping red lines of pleasure down the gamer's sweat-slick chest. It was pushing Arin closer to the edge.

"You keep squeezing your ass like that and I might just explode." Arin's husky voice made Dan shiver.

"Oh, yeah, come for me...Arin, please...More...." Dan cried out as the gamer pushed in roughly, driving into the singer like a machine. His nails dug into Dan's milky thighs, squeezing tight in his pleasure. If Dan wanted more, he was going to get it.

"Aaaahhh! Nnngh! Oh, God! Fuck!! Arin!" Dan felt his release shoot hard between them, splattering his chest with opalescent heat. His muscles tightened, the toy brushed something electric inside him and Arin was spilling hard into Dan's shuddering body, those clenching muscles milking him for all he was worth.

"God damn..." Dan relaxed against the cushions as Arin pulled out slowly, easing the plug out with some difficulty.

"God damn is right. You're amazing, babydoll." Dan sat up on his hands,

"You're amazing. Fuck!" Just remembering how he felt not thirty seconds ago made Dan's mouth water. The feeling of drowning in toe-curling knee-weakening pleasure made him nearly stand at attention all over again.

"Here..." Arin nudged Dan's hips and put a towel underneath him. Dan could feel the cool trickle of lust seeping onto the towel. It made his ass cold and sticky.

"I think I need a shower after all of that." Dan commented, standing up and wiping himself off.

"Mind if I join you?" Arin's easy smirk brought a blush to Dan's cheeks.

\-----

The next day, no one was the wiser, except Ross, who had a nose like a bloodhound,

"Smells like a whorehouse in here." He burst in on a gaming session, with Arin making Dan laugh and the singer curled up on the opposite side of the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

"You're a whore, whore." Arin shot back.

"Whatever, you dank bitch." Dan retorted. Ross left them to their devices. Dan had to bite his lip to not spill the beans to all of the lovelies about how last night Arin had let him pin him to the wall in the shower and rail him like they were auditioning for a porno. Instead, he just blushed as Arin said,

"Oh, my god, fuck my asshole!" In response to some occurrence and Dan just slyly replied,

"I mean, if you want to go again, we can. Once a day is never enough for you, is it, sugarplum?"

"You know it, babe."


End file.
